AndAction!
by jacknkimkickinit
Summary: the gang stars in a movie! i suck a summary's. plz read. its really good. :


And… Action

Chapter 1

Kims POV

Hey! Im Kimberly anne Crawford. But you can call me kim I go to the bobby wasabi dojo along with jack, jerry, Milton and eddie. They're my best friends. I have a major crush on jack but he will nevery like me that way.

We were all in the dojo when bobby came in on a horse. A HORSE! "I feel bad for the horse" jack whispered in my ear. I giggled. "I have an announcement to make. Your dojo is staring in a MOVIE !" bobby said as everyone started to talk about it. "I cant believe were gonna be in a movie. I cant wait to get ma ninja skills on." Jerry said going in to a weird pose. "woah woah wait just a moment, when I said you guys were gonna be in a movie I didn't mean a movie like my awesome movies. You guys are doing a romantic comedy." Bobby said raining on jerrys parade . "so who are the main characters?" milton asked. "well Milton you are Johnny, the nerd. Jerry you're Cameron, the joker and world champ break dancer . Eddie you play Donny the dumb boy who is kind to all." Bobby said to the guys then walk over to me and jack and said. "now kim you are Olivia and jack you are leo." "wait! You don't have anything to say about our characters?" jack asked bobby. "yeah like jerry is the joker and miltons the nerd and eddies the dumb guy." I stated. "HEY!" I heard eddie. "sorry eddie but that's your character. Anyways bobby back to jacks question." I said to him. "well I thought it was oblivious, you two are the love interests." "WHAT?!" me and jack yelled. To be honest Im kind of happy. "yup rehearsal is tomorrow at seaford high at 4:00pm. Here are your scripts and filming information. Good bye" he said walking out of the dojo.

Jacks POV

"this is gonna be swawsome. WHOOO!" jerry screamed. "why am I the nerd?" Milton asked. "well you have to admit you kind of are one." Kim said and giggled I love it when she giggles. Shes so cute. Yes I jack Anderson like.. no love my best friend. I got interrupted but eddie waving his hands in front of my face. "oh sorry." I said. "me, Milton and jerry are going to falafel phils you comin?" "na I think I will stay here and start learning my script." then they left. I saw kim already reading her script so I asked her if it was good. "its awesome. Olivia and leo really have chemistry." "well wanna run lines?" "sure. Lets go from page24." "ok"

No ones POV

(**leo/jack**-_olivia/kim)_

_i..i love you leo I always have but I could never face the fear of you turning me down and breaking up our friendship. _

**Olivia I love you too every since I first laid eyes on you. And I too didn't want to break our friendship apart.**

jack and kim were both leaning in for the kiss that was listed on the script when the doors of the dojo flung open and they both separated.

"I cant believe you got a falafel ball to go up your nose and out of your mouth." Eddie exclaimed to jerry. "yup im just that awesome. WHOOO!" "that was awesome but every gross." Molten added. "hey what were you guys doing?" eddie asked. "oh just running lines for the movie." "hey jack what are your and kims character names?" jerry asked. "leo and Olivia. Why." Jerry rubbed his chin well thinking. "LEOLIVIA!" he yelled. "perfect couple name." Milton said and high fived jerry. "why would you give our characters names?" kim asked. "fine we will give you guys one" eddie said and thought for a while. "KICK!"eddie shouted "hey that totally relates." "and is swasome" Milton and jerry said. "you guys are so immature." Jack said "I agree!" kim said. "well im going on a date with grace. Bye. WHOOO!" jerry yelled and left. "Im meeting Julie at the museum." Milton said and left. "ive got a bunch of coupons for captain corndog to cash in" eddie said. "didn't you just eat." Kim asked him. "yeah but these coupons expire today." He said and left.

Jacks POV

"then there were two…again." She said and laughed. I wish I could just tell her already but it could ruin our friendship. Aw screw it im telling her. "hey kim…" "yeah jack?" "i..umm I WANNA RUN LINES" "oh ok. Lest go from page…23" how could I have chickened out that fast.

(**leo/jack**-_olivia/kim)_

_Leo could we talk?_

**Of course anything for my best friend.**

_That's what kills me(Olivia whispered to herself)_

**So what did you want to talk to me about?**

_I want to talk about.. about…_

**You know you can tell me anything. Right?**

_Yes I know but if I tell you, you wont ever be my friend ever again and Im sure of it_

**Why would I never be your friend?**

_Because leo_

**Just spit it out Olivia!**

(an; now there at page 24)

_i..i love you leo I always have but I could never face the fear of you turning me down and breaking up our friendship. _

**Olivia I love you too every since I first laid eyes on you. And I too didn't want to break our friendship apart.**

Jacks POV

Me and kim were both leaning in ready for the kiss till I said. "umm i think we should do the rest tomorrow" "umm yeah." With that we both left the dojo

-the next day at school-

No ones POV

(AN;im gonna write it a different way when they speak )

(the gang were all by kims locker talking about the movie.)

Jack: I cant wait till after school!

Jerry:I know man

Milton: I wonder how "leolivia" will go.

*bell rings ending school*

Kim: come on guys its time for the movie!

*bobby and rudy walk in*

Bobby: did every one practice their scripts?

All:yeah

Bobby: good because we will be having an audience

Kim: WHAT!

Eddie: I thought we were just rehearsing.

All: yeah

Bobby: don't worry. They are just 10 people. So I can get their comments on how its going.

Rudy: ok why don't we start

All: ok

**Hey the next chapter will be up asap**

**The next chapter will just be about the movie. :)**

**Follow me on..**

**Twitter: weluvolivianleo**

**Tumblr: biggestkickinitgeek**

**Subscribe to my youtube **

**Youtube: 4everkickinit**

**Thanks**

-AMANDA


End file.
